Problem: Tori's mathematics test had 75 problems: 10 arithmetic, 30 algebra, and 35 geometry problems. Although she answered $70\%$ of the arithmetic, $40\%$ of the algebra, and $60\%$ of the geometry problems correctly, she did not pass the test because she got less than $60\%$ of the problems right. How many more questions would she have needed to answer correctly to earn a $60\%$ passing grade?
Solution: Since $70\%(10)+40\%(30)+60\%(35)=7+12+21=40$, she answered 40 questions correctly. She needed $60\%(75)=45$ to pass, so she needed $\boxed{5}$ more correct answers.